Wisdom and Water
by TheRavenclawAthena
Summary: A Poseidon x Athena oneshot, with hints of Percabeth.


Athena sat in her elaborate throne room, watching her daughter Annabeth's activities down on earth. She was with that boy again - that son of Poseidon who had somehow enticed her. Obviously, a daughter of Athena would never intentionally fall for such replica of Poseidon himself. Athena had made that mistake once; she vowed she would never make it again. And Percy Jackson was _so_ much like his father, with his tousled jet-black hair, sea-green eyes, and magical water powers which were _totally_ unfair.

Ever since Annabeth had met Percy the summer they were 12, she had watched the two closely: First with pride as Annabeth merely tolerated him and then with horror as it became apparent that the two were falling in love.

And it wasn't that Athena hadn't tried her best to end the relationship; in fact, she had met with Annabeth and attempted using logic to talk her daughter out of this relationship. But Annabeth had for once not listened to logic; instead, she had acted like a daughter of that annoying beauty queen Aphrodite and claimed she loved that good-for-nothing, straight-C-student excuse for a demigod. Annabeth had even had the nerve to tell her mother to let bygones be bygones and actually _apologize_ to Poseidon. As if she'd done anything wrong! She'd simply put that obnoxious sea god in his place. She let the memory of that fateful day wash over her…

 _It was spring, and the sun was shining on the beautiful town of Attica. Athena sent a silent thanks to Apollo as she headed to the forum for allowing this day to be magnificent._

 _A huge crowd was gathered in the forum, and she caught Poseidon's eye. He winked at her, his sea-green eyes sparkling in the golden sunlight, and her heart fluttered. She made her way over to him, telling herself to stop acting like lovesick teenager._

 _"Guess this is it, huh?" he said with his annoying, cocky grin. "Well, then it's time for me to wish you luck, because you'll certainly need it."_

 _Athena simply nodded with a demure smile, certain she would win the contest to become patron of Attica. She couldn't wait to wipe that smirk off of Poseidon's face._

 _King Cecrops, the ruler of Attica, bustled over to them, waving off his train of attendants absentmindedly. He regally faced the people of Attica, announcing what was about to take place._

 _"People of Attica, we are gathered here today to decide the future patron of our fair town!"_

 _Screaming and shouting. Even some booing. Athena was certain it was for Poseidon._

 _"Yes, yes, very well," King Cecrops said, beckoning for silence. "Each of these fine deities will present a gift to our town. Whoever's offering is better shall become our patron. With no further ado, let us begin!"_

 _Athena and Poseidon looked at each other. He fake bowed and beckoned her forward with mock manners._

 _"Ladies first," he said with another smirk._

 _She shook her head placidly. Better to let him fail with his little attempt and then blow him out of the water, literally, with her offering._

 _Poseidon took his place in front of the citizens of Attica. He struck the ground forcefully with his trident. A bubbling spring rushed from the ground._

 _Inwardly, Athena groaned. That was actually a good offering. But her face remained its usual blank mask, even when Poseidon glanced at her with a "beat that" expression on his face._

 _The citizens of Attica rushed forward, eager to taste the water. But as they brought it to their mouths, they immediately spit it back out._

 _Confused, Athena gently touched her finger to the water and then to her lips. Salt! The water was salty! She could hardly contain her excitement. She had certainly won._

 _She quietly knelt to the ground. She planted a single seed, and used magic to help it blossom into an olive tree. Her seemingly simple gift would help the people in many ways: oil to keep their lamps burning, wood to build ships to navigate the waters, and, of course, delicious olives to eat._

 _As a laurel crown was place on her head and she was proclaimed the winner, Poseidon gave a loud roar and drove his trident into the ground with great force._

 _As the ground cracked and a flood of salt water emerged, he shouted, "I curse your land with salty waters! Let your unquenchable thirst be a reminder to you that Poseidon will always prevail!"_

 _And then he was gone. The town was renamed Athens. Everyone honored and respected Athena, recognizing her as a benevolent and caring patron. But something was missing from her victory. She couldn't believe it: She actually missed that endearingly annoying sea god. She missed everything from the way he smirked at her to his twinkling eyes to his jet-black hair that never seemed to lie down smoothly. But of course, her pride kept her from admitting it, hardly even to herself._

 ****A knock on the door launched her from her reverie. Sighing at the remembrance of the good old days, she went to open it.

"Hello, sunshine," Poseidon said with a sarcastic smile.

Athena wiped her face of any expression: Her automatic response to seeing him again. She responded with a curt nod.

"I know that you're probably not going to let me in your house, but I just wanted to say…Look, I'm sorry, ok? It happened, like, 1,000 years ago, but I know you're _still_ holding a grudge. And, to be honest, I think you have a right. But since our children are obviously in love, it's time for us to end this rivalry." When Athena didn't respond, he added with his traditional smirk, "I must say, your daughter certainly has good tastes."

It was a weak attempt at his old sarcastic sense of humor, but it was enough to remind Athena of the days when they had kept up a friendly banter, something she sorely missed. It was enough for her to relinquish her pride. She allowed herself the liberty of a small smile.

"Perhaps you're right," she said, which was difficult for her to say as the wisdom goddess rarely has to admit she is wrong. "I accept your apology," she went on. "And I suppose if my daughter wishes to make this mistake with your troublemaker son, I will allow it."

Poseidon smiled widely, knowing this was as good as he was going to get from Athena.

"So, friends?" he asked, still smiling.

Athena returned the smile fully, giving her emotions the liberty to animate her usually expressionless face.

"Friends sounds good."

And, when Poseidon rudely demanded if she was going to let him inside or if he'd be forced to stand on her doorstep all day, Athena opened the door wider and invited him in.


End file.
